


La Peste

by ImcompleteStar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plague
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImcompleteStar/pseuds/ImcompleteStar
Summary: -西班牙连续剧《黑死病（La Peste）》paro-中篇一发完-落魄骑士！皮x阴阳富商！水
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

0.  
16世纪末，加的斯更优越的地理位置严重威胁了素有“印度群岛（即美洲）交易之家”美誉的塞维利亚作为西班牙乃至整个欧洲通往新大陆跳板的地位，塞维利亚城内的贵族、商人纷纷对此感到忧虑，然而不幸的是，一场突如其来的黑死病加速了塞维利亚的衰落。

1.  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯捂着耳朵惊醒。阴霭迷梦中，他带着高高的罪帽，双手被反缚骑在矮驴背上，周遭围观的贱民激动地向他投掷着烂菜臭蛋，押送他的卫兵却只是象征性地喝止骚动的人群，并没有实际的阻拦动作。他的耳坠就在这时被突然冲上来的妇人扯走。

他亲眼瞧着那枚皎白的珍珠被血肉染成猩红，他的血肉。

似乎过了很久又似乎是耳坠被扯下的同时，刻骨的疼痛袭来，令他挣脱了绑手的绳索，也令他挣出了无尽的梦魇。

他浑身湿淋淋地坐在丝缎高床中，双手齐齐捂着左耳，方才那里的痛还真真实实惊天动地，现在却只剩一丝若有似无的酥麻。

拉莫斯回顾着那个噩梦，指尖无意识地顺着耳洞向下摩挲起那粒珍珠，思忖着这个噩梦倒是新鲜：他自小体质就不好，一到夜里就会噩梦连连，反倒是参军那几年因为白日里太过劳累夜里才不至于频繁被魇，而无敌舰队溃败他们退伍来到塞维利亚后，这旧疾便又缠上了他。梦中无非都是那些战时的惨状，不是他捅的敌军突然变成了友军的脸，就是他被人前后左右变着花样地捅了。太阳底下无新事，这夜里其实也一样，渐渐地他也习惯了，惊醒之后翻个身便能再睡过去——而这次的梦却不同，他也不知道为什么自己会沦落到那种被人绑起来游街的境地，他一辈子都是那么小心翼翼如履薄冰，生怕踏错一步万劫不复。大概梦都是反的——他如此安慰着自己，但还是谨慎地将那珍珠耳坠取下收进床头的银盒中。

看了眼窗外微熹的光景，他干脆不睡了，傍晚时伊涅斯塔遣人传来消息，城外贫民窟疑似闹起了瘟疫，请他约上守城军官莫拉塔一起去看看，眼下时辰也差不多了，他便摇了铃叫仆人进来为他更衣。

2.  
“今儿个怎么看你有哪里不对劲？”

拉莫斯下了马车同莫拉塔行礼，莫拉塔却满不在乎地让他不必注意那些虚的，径自勾了他的肩膀，拉莫斯假笑着答道：“大人刚从温柔乡里出来，见我这糙老爷们当然哪哪都觉得不对劲。”

“这是哪的话，我可是除了教廷里那些僧侣以外再没见过你这么整洁精致的爷们了。平时还戴个——哦，我说哪里不对，你那珍珠坠子呢？”

拉莫斯下意识地摸了摸耳垂，故作惊讶，“还真是，什么时候掉了？我搞不清。”

莫拉塔咂咂嘴，摇摇头，刚说这家伙精致，这就粗心丢了东西自己还不知道。

“不管了，快走吧，安德雷斯可不耐等人。”

莫拉塔习惯了拉莫斯对万事都满不在乎的样子，点了点头，与他分开，翻身上了马，等拉莫斯拄着他那沉木锡杖慢悠悠地上了马车，便下令开拔。

二人接上早早在家门口候着的伊涅斯塔直接出城，虽然宵禁时间未过，但莫拉塔守城军官的身份令他们畅行无阻。

他们三人踩着城郊泥泞的小径，艰难地穿梭在杂乱且充满恶臭的巷子间，来到了伊涅斯塔所说的低矮土坯房前，伊涅斯塔示意拉莫斯和莫拉塔用手帕掩住口鼻，然后给了房外候着的老汉一枚硬币。老汉将他们引入房内，按照伊涅斯塔的指使脱下横在床上的尸体的衣服。

拉莫斯一只手托着手帕掩着口鼻，一只手下令随从将蜡烛递近一些：伊涅斯塔将尸体的头颅摆正，露出颈侧的脓包。他方要取出小刀划开那脓包，拉莫斯立刻制止了他。

“安德雷斯，够了。”他们都已经通过尸体扭曲的姿态和颈侧、腋下的脓肿判断出这具尸体生前是如何痛苦不堪抽出不已的，他想他和安德雷斯可以肯定这就是他们预先设想却谁也不想承认的瘟疫。

“看清楚了？”伊涅斯塔收起他的刀具走出充满可怕瘟疫的房间。

拉莫斯却慢了他一步，反向那名引路的老汉靠近，又塞了些钱币给他，“今天的事，我们来过的事，一个字都不许透露出去。”随即拉莫斯也走出那房子。

尽管此时此刻已经黎明，安达卢西亚破晓的骄阳并没有驱散他们心中的阴翳，拉莫斯拉过伊涅斯塔，伊涅斯塔却率先开口，“我一会儿就去上报市长，塞维利亚需要封城防止瘟疫扩散。”

“不行，给我一个月时间。”

“一个月？用不了多久，一块携带病毒的手帕就会被带进城，然后杀死半个城的人。”

“三周。这是一张还没有填写金额的期票，你告诉我一个数……”

伊涅斯塔听了他的话向后微微仰了仰身子，难以置信地看着拉莫斯，又望向站在稍远一点的莫拉塔。

“你疯了。”

伊涅斯塔拂袖而去。

拉莫斯知晓自己的举动令昔日好友多么失望又愤怒，但他只是转过身，拄着沉木锡杖走向莫拉塔，“是黑死病，但我们目前还不能公开这个消息。我有办法不让瘟疫扩散出去。”

“怎么做？”

“安排你的士兵守着，不让任何人离开这里，要武装士兵，多派些人。”

“要多久？”

“用不了多久，就船只抵达新大陆的时间。”

“谁给他们送吃的？”

“孤儿们，城里有的是流浪儿。”

莫拉塔低头看了眼拉莫斯递来的那张期票，“记住，我是在为你承担风险。一旦瘟疫传播出去，责任就全是我的。”

“不会扩散的。”拉莫斯递出那张期票。

3.  
女人天生拥有一种魔力，可以轻易操纵男人的情绪，无论是使他突然暴怒亦或是令他骤然冷静。

杰拉德·皮克就经常藉由各种女人来令自己安睡——尽管他说的话有时很甜，例如：你拥有世间最纯净也是最强大的武器，美貌——有时却又令人生气：它甚至足以掩盖你的无知。

但他依旧是托莱多坊间最受欢迎的恩客。不仅因为他从不赊账、殴打女人们，还因为他高大英俊体面干净。

——但他依旧很难入睡。

“老爷，楼下有人要见您。”老厨娘提着灯进来之前皮克就已经听见动静抽出了藏在床头的短刀。

“是谁？”

“不认识，他说有很重要的事必须见您。”厨娘给他看了那人给她的银币：出手十分大方。

“他说他来找谁？”皮克有很多伪装身份，他可以凭借这个确认对方是自己何时结识的。

“杰拉德·皮克。”

皮克一边穿裤子一边皱起眉头，从他被宗教审判所打成异教徒之后，这个名字就不再被他使用过，看来来者不善，“他一个人来的吗？”

“是的。”

“把后门打开，将我的马牵到那里去。”

“好的。”

皮克执着短刀，轻声走下楼梯，昏霭的烛光中他看清来人背对着他正喝着厨娘给他呈的劣质麦酒。

“收起您的利刃吧，我并没有带武器。”那人却在皮克近身之前先一步发现了皮克，说着他转过身，递给皮克一个杯子。

“你是谁？”皮克并没有见过这张脸、这个人。

“我代表您的好友范·佩西而来，我是他的遗嘱执行人，来完成他最后的遗愿。”

遗愿？皮克愣了愣，但还是警惕地问道，“哪个范·佩西？”

“罗宾。”

见皮克依旧将信将疑，那人继续说道，“您欠他一笔债，现在需要您偿还。”

“我没有钱。”

“不是钱的问题。您向他承诺过，您会满足他的一切请求。”

皮克与范·佩西的承诺只有他们两个人知道，因此眼前这个人的话多少可信，皮克缓缓坐到那人的对面：“他什么时候死的？”

“重要的是他已经死了。”来人并不愿多说，“您必须返回塞维利亚，将他的儿子从那里带出来。”

“罗宾没有儿女。”

“私生子也算后嗣。他有一个儿子，十四岁。”

十四岁……皮克大致估算了一下时间，确实也对得上。

“他叫沙奎尔，沙奎尔·布奇哈。”

“他在塞维利亚什么地方？”

那人却摇了摇头，“他皮肤很白，很多人都说他长得很像他父亲。”

“还有谁知道我在这？”

“没有了。”说罢，那人便起身离开。

皮克却瞥到了那人起身后才显露出的腰间佩剑。


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
无敌舰队第二次远征的失败结束了皇家直接参与海上冒险的活动，皮克所带领的中队在接到迅速归国并不得离开西班牙海域的命令时正在亚速尔海域进行抵抗新教徒利用海盗攻击西班牙商船的行动。

他们带着无比失望的心情缴获了那些海盗的私掠船，即便发现里面携带了不少黄金和新大陆带来的走私货。

其中就包括几只毛色艳丽的金刚鹦鹉。

皮克在他的长官家里见过这些机灵的生物，拉莫斯则爱不释手。

“据说训好了可以学人说话。”皮克见拉莫斯一只手臂托着鹦鹉，一只手里攥着面包屑一个劲儿谄媚它便凑过去同他说道。

“是吗？”拉莫斯的注意力丝毫没有被突然凑近的皮克吸引走，听了他的话也只是挑了挑眉毛，摸了摸那花鸟儿的头，“叫爸爸。”

皮克笑着摇了摇头。

整个返航的日子里拉莫斯都在教那鹦鹉叫爸爸，却毫无成效，靠岸那天皮克强行掳走了那鹦鹉说道，“你太过溺爱它，我替你教好了再还你吧。”

结果直到无敌舰队第三次远征失败，他们全部被遣散被迫退伍，那鹦鹉也还在皮克手里。

拉莫斯有时候会在皮克的宅子里盯着那养尊处优会说很多脏话但就是不会叫爸爸的花畜生若有所思：自己是不是让皮克骗走了儿子？

“哇！”拉莫斯被耳畔突然传来的沙哑低叫打断了思绪，他那取自“eco*”谐音的“儿子”蹬着他的肩膀起飞，向着院子深处飞去。

“伊斯科！回来！”拉莫斯叹了口气，跟在它的身后去看看它到底抽什么风。

安达卢西亚哪哪都好，尤其是阳光够足，拉莫斯喜欢充满光线的地方，于是叫人将他的宅子铺满了透光的暖色彩绘玻璃，但院中的鸟就倒了霉，经常以为那是真的阳光而一头撞过去。

“这是玻璃，小傻瓜。”

拉莫斯突然顿在建筑的阴影处，望向院中发着光的地方，那里站着一个人，一只手臂横举托着他的傻儿子，一只手轻轻摸着它被撞到的小脑袋，温柔地安抚着它。

“看来你过得挺好。”那人就在拉莫斯发呆的时候转过身来，拉莫斯无声地震了震。

“我们塞维利亚人一向不习惯拐弯抹角——你老了。”

“这五年发生了很多事。”

“看起来没一件是好事。”

那人苦笑了一下将伊斯科放在临近的椅子背上站好。

“你为什么不从大门进来？”拉莫斯咄咄逼人继续诘问。

“因为别人会发现。”那人一脸对拉莫斯明知故问的无奈，局势似乎如箭在弦上般紧张。

但下一秒拉莫斯便露出他的大白牙开怀大笑，上前拥抱住同样敞开怀抱的皮克。

“杰拉德，你来这里做什么？如果他们发现，会杀了你的。”

“我需要在你这待几天，我没有别的藏身之处了。”

5.  
“他是溺死的。起了风浪，他从船上掉下去，几个渔夫想要救他，却来不及了。”拉莫斯为皮克准备了丰盛的晚餐，但所谈的话题却令两个人都没什么食欲。

“他为什么去船上？”

“再来点么？”拉莫斯放下手中的食物问皮克，待皮克摇了摇头，拉莫斯便命人将餐具统统撤了下去，换上清洁口腔的盐巴。“我不知道他为什么去船上，你走了以后，我们很少见面。”

拉莫斯说得云淡风轻，但皮克却记得拉莫斯站在场边看他们一起打马球时的落寞。

“因为生意的事，他总是东奔西跑。”拉莫斯许是看出皮克在同情他，于是补了一句。

“塞斯克呢？”

“吊唁的时候见过一次，后来就没再见过了，毕竟是贵族，你懂得。”

“葬礼你没有去吗？”

“没人通知我。”

这下皮克更加不知道该说些什么，原本他们贵族军官就同平民士兵不是一个圈子，但拉莫斯因战时英勇的表现一路高升，直至当了他的副官，强行融入了他们的群体，但一旦没了皮克这个中间人，拉莫斯的处境确实也很尴尬。

拉莫斯却无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，手指推过来一个小盒子打开，岔开了话题，“拿一个，剔牙用的，从莫斯科带来的。”

看起来拉莫斯过得确实还不错，于是顺着这个话题，皮克拿起一根牙签放在眼前端详，“你呢？你是怎么一夜暴富的？”

拉莫斯得意又高深地笑了：“塞维利亚是一座充满机遇的城市，只要你能抓住机会。”

6.  
拉莫斯告诉皮克，想要找到流浪的孩子有两个途径：一是修道院，二是人口贩子。

“再怎么样，他也不会让自己的儿子沦落至人口贩子手里。”拉莫斯分析道。

于是第二日一早，皮克便前往收留孤儿的修道院打探消息。

“布奇哈？你找他作什么？他可是魔鬼的儿子。”充满阳光的安达卢西亚坊间流传着一种饱含歧视的传说，历经风吹日晒皮肤却依旧过于白皙的人都是恶魔留在人间的孩子，代表不详，“他六岁的时候被送来我这里，就同别的孩子不一样，很……怎么说，有一种野兽的直觉，也不太相信别人。他偷您钱了？”

“没有，在哪能找到他？”

“监狱吧，那种人如果没有死的话归宿通常都是监狱。”皮克一时也没有搞明白一个十四岁的少年为什么会被人如此唾弃。

“你可以找找桑托斯，上一次我看见布奇哈，他就是和桑托斯在一起。”

皮克因为自己也是被宗教法庭通缉的人，无法明目张胆地前往监狱，只能托拉莫斯的关系收买了一个狱卒，塞维利亚的监狱很乱，那狱卒也没听过沙奎尔的名字，只能带他到处瞎转。

“那你认识桑托斯吗？”

“安德烈·桑托斯？”

“应该是吧。”

“他可是个名人，在铜门*后面，我带你去。”

安德烈·桑托斯却没在监狱中——他因为同狱卒玩牌抽老千赢了不少，后被狱卒识破，被打了一顿之后出监狱赚钱还债——这也是他出名的原因——一旁的犯人却见过沙奎尔·布奇哈：“那个连死神都要绕路走的白皮小孩。你应该去找掌灯的那些孩子。但要小心，他们都很坏。”

根据这一点点缥缈的线索，皮克还是来到了拉莫斯所说的第二条路上：人口贩子。

那些掌灯的孩子都是卖不出去的孩子，平日里跟着领头人科斯塔到处坑蒙拐骗，夜里就利用手中的烛台收钱给人带路，但通常会在半路将烛光熄灭仗着人多夜黑劫人钱财。

皮克就是在他们抢劫一个醉汉的时候捉到了一个小孩，胁着他找到科斯塔的老巢。

“沙奎尔神出鬼没，可不好找。而且找人可不是免费的，这座城里没什么是免费的，就连死亡都有价钱，”科斯塔垂涎着皮克手中的钱袋，“如果要出城找，还得打通关系，给那些守军费用。”

“多少钱？”皮克从他的钱袋中掏出两枚银币，却被科斯塔隔开。

“我要先问问你找他做什么。”

“不关你的事。”

“我艹我妈的。孩子们，我们走吧。”

“你帮我把人带来，这袋钱都是你的。”皮克不懂科斯塔为什么突然骂自己妈妈。

科斯塔顿了一顿，掂量着那袋钱是否值得他出卖良心——皮克看起来不像什么好人，更不清楚他会对那个孩子做些什么——显然他的良心不值什么钱：“明天下午两点，你来这里，我把人给你找来。”

7.  
这来来回回地折腾，天已经亮了，好在皮克平时也睡不着。他浑浑噩噩地走在街上，但当两个红衣卫兵出现在他前方时，他突然清醒过来，自己还是逃犯，不应该在光天化日之下到处溜达，更不应该如此浑噩毫无警惕，而当他回过神来的时候，发现自己已经站在了法布雷加斯的宅邸门口。

而就在此时，大门开了，法布雷加斯和一群人有说有笑地上了马车，皮克则佯装在看面前小摊上的货物，没有抬头。

8.  
看着皮克领回家的孩子，拉莫斯但笑不语。

过两天皮克就会意识到这个孩子并不是范·佩西的私生子，科斯塔骗了他，但拉莫斯觉得自己并没有什么拆穿他的必要。

面前的孩子拿出范·佩西留给他的绣着V.P字母的手帕，狼吞虎咽地啃着鸡腿，拉莫斯就当是日行一善了。

“你今天去哪了？我白天回来时并没有看到你。”

“处理一些生意。”拉莫斯可不想当着那个小偷的孩子说他白天去让老朋友卡瓦哈尔向热那亚人、阿拉伯人等任何人尽可能地多收一些小麦、大豆屯着——可以预见当疫情难以控制之时，他们可以靠这些货物再发一笔大财。

“下一步你要怎么办？”

“带他离开这里，教他一些谋生的手段。”

“去哪？”

“一个我不会被追捕的地方。”皮克有些黯然，东躲西藏令他太过精疲力尽。

“我可以帮你弄到一艘去新大陆的船。”拉莫斯在皮克提出离开的时候并没有表现出任何情绪，淡然地提议。

皮克点了点头，突然想起法布雷加斯，“我的房子……”

“被教廷的人烧了。”

“我的那些东西呢？”

“不知道，听说放火之前他们进行了一波掠夺。然后他们在废墟上洒了盐，三十年内那里将寸草不生。”这是教廷的一贯做法，不仅要消除一个人，还要抹杀一切他曾经存在过的痕迹，并且不留任何生机。

9.  
拉莫斯也没有想到他提议的让城中孤儿给因黑死病被隔离的贫民送吃的执行者恰好就是范·佩西真正的儿子。

沙奎尔·布奇哈在送饭的中途发现了一个父母都死了的婴孩，并将他送到了自小长大的孤儿院。因此被孤儿院的人发现了行踪报告给了皮克。

皮克费了一番功夫才将他逮了回来——他确实如院长所说的那样，不相信他人，且有一种野兽的蛮劲。

皮克带着真的布奇哈回来的时候，拉莫斯正给假的那个科普他庭院中养的奇花异草。

沙奎尔见到那冒充他的人时，轻蔑地扬了扬下巴，“你好，何塞。”

自知暴露的小孩拔腿就跑，口中还念叨着叫他们千万别告诉科斯塔。

皮克一伸腿就将他绊倒，随即掏出他身上的手帕给沙奎尔看，沙奎尔只瞥了一眼，“这是我给他的。”

然后皮克便解下皮带，冲那假货狠狠抽了上去。

拉莫斯砸了咂嘴，假的那个骗人挨打是应该，不关他的事，但他也不喜欢真的这个，因为他那轻蔑的神态太像他的父亲了。

10.  
皮克带着沙奎尔去揍了了科斯塔一顿，为了拿回那笔钱——那钱是拉莫斯给皮克的，因此他要替拉莫斯带句话给科斯塔：他需要更加谨言慎行。

“来尝尝。”回到拉莫斯的宅邸，他们再一次见识了年轻人的狼吞虎咽，沙奎尔的吃相太过难看导致拉莫斯与皮克都没什么胃口，拉莫斯亲自端来一个碗，里面盛满黑黢黢的浓稠液体。

许是拉莫斯脸上挂着的笑容太过殷切，皮克竟然找回了一点当年他作为指挥官对下属训练格外严格因此惹恼了小兵拉莫斯后，拉莫斯每次对他恶作剧时的感觉。

“这是什么？”皮克看着那久违的笑容一阵脊背发凉。

“它叫巧克力，你别看它这个颜色，但其实很美味。”

皮克将信将疑地用手指蘸了一点放进嘴里，拉莫斯一直盯着他的动作看，“怎么样？”

“嗯嗯。”皮克被这新奇的口感和味道吸引，不由得又蘸了一点。

拉莫斯很满意他看到的，趴在桌子缘边，也跟着笑笑，“要是你喜欢的话，你会有大把的时间吃到腻，它产自美洲。”说罢，他令下人拿来一包金币。

“这是去新大陆的路费。你可以和莫伦特斯联系，他知道你是我的人。”

皮克想了一会儿，回道，“多谢。”

拉莫斯觉得自己并没有期待皮克能有其他的回答，就像自己从来没有打算告诉皮克自己为了能让巧克力更甜更符合皮克的口味让他多吃那一口所付出的百般尝试。


	3. Chapter 3

11.  
说走就走，既然范·佩西的遗愿已经完成大半，那剩下的“带他离开”就应尽快执行，于是皮克带着沙奎尔在酒吧里找到了私船船主，用拉莫斯提供的经费下了订，定下了明日离开的船期。

但就在他们准备乘坐小船摆渡到无法靠岸停在瓜达基维尔河正中的大船之前，皮克就被教廷派来的红衣卫兵捉住了。他回头想要确认一下沙奎尔是否安全离开，却发现卫兵头子正把一袋钱递到沙奎尔手中。

他被个孩子卖了。

皮克真心后悔他接下了这个该死的任务、认识了这个倒霉的孩子。

皮克被蒙着头七拐八拐地带到了一个地方，头套摘下来的时候，他看到了一个熟人：巴托梅乌——五年前他还是个执事，但现在看他的装束，明显他升成了主教。

“五年可以发生很多事情，我听说您回来了，便叫人将您的悔罪服带来了。”巴托梅乌指着挂在一旁的白色大褂，那褂子上绣着皮克家族的纹章。“听说在您的家乡，您因屡立战功而被树立的半身像被人推倒了，他们都说你是个没有灵魂没有影子的妖怪。”

“文学故事而已。”他们都清楚教廷是如何妖魔化异教徒的，即便他们信仰的都是上帝。

“我曾经做出很多努力阻止这件事，我寄了很多文件，希望您能得到公正的判决，但教廷在收到我的信之前就已经对您进行了审判。对于很多人来说，在审判前，您就已经是异教徒了。”

皮克走上前，观摩那些巴托梅乌所谓的信笺副本，有寄给最高宗教法庭的，有寄给主教的，有寄给国王的。

他不明白巴托梅乌为什么要给他看这些。

“我只是想让您知道我的立场。啊，您一定饿了，请随我来。”

巴托梅乌领着皮克上了他的豪华马车，车里已经备满了伊比利亚各式火腿、新鲜蔬果和冰镇葡萄酒。

“这是北面山上的雪，我们发现一些井里可以完好地保存它们。”

这是教廷一贯的桀骜铺张，皮克并不打算回应。

他们一行重装来到城郊的贫民窟，巴托梅乌才道明来意：他的手下发现了一具尸体，却无法破案，他想利用皮克特殊的才能帮他破解这桩悬案，条件就是破案之后还皮克自由。

“当年我没有那个能力，现在我可以。”巴托梅乌信誓旦旦地向皮克保证。

12.  
莫拉塔这次没有骑马，而是坐在拉莫斯的马车中，带拉莫斯去了城中一户平民家中，拉莫斯心情不太好，他知道莫拉塔意欲何为，莫拉塔觉得黑死病的事瞒不住了，想要向国王报告这件事。

“两天里死了三人了，我必须上报，这样才能得到国家的拨款，塞维利亚政府是没有这笔钱用来渡灾的。”

拉莫斯看着不远处被抬走的尸体和随之而出放声痛哭的妇人，却觉得无动于衷。

“上报国家就意味着一定会封城。”他的船还没有回来，他囤积的粮食也还没有到位。“如果我有办法呢？”

“什么办法。”

“封城就意味着切断商人的财路，我想那些老爷们也不会乐见，不如让他们出钱。”

“他们肯？”

“一旦封城，国家就会考虑其他的城市作为新的通往美洲的港口，到时候那些老爷们的全部身家都会变得一文不值，而你们也将失去权力。”拉莫斯诉说着他的忧虑。

莫拉塔深以为然地点了点头。

13.  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，拉莫斯回到家中的时候才听说皮克被沙奎尔出卖，叫审判所抓了进去，但正当他绞尽脑汁运筹如何动用关系将人捞出来的时候，皮克却神奇地揪着沙奎尔气哼哼地从马厩闯了进来。

“他不配做范·佩西的儿子。”

拉莫斯低头看着被皮克甩在地上的小坏蛋，身上不乏淤青，嘴角还破了，看来皮克真是气得够呛。见识过皮克生气时惩罚士兵的样子，拉莫斯才不要和他正面冲突，忙不迭地点头，“除了长得像，哪里都不像。”

皮克这才消了点气，打算找点吃的，拉莫斯急忙跟上他，边走边吩咐下人给沙奎尔叫个医生。

“别管他，今天就让他睡这儿。”

“那我给他找个草垫子。”

“不用，就睡地上，和马睡一起。畜生就应该和畜生在一起。”

拉莫斯心道这狠劲儿不知道的还以为那小子是他亲儿子。

皮克越走越快，拉莫斯跛着脚也懒得追了，吩咐下人给皮克做点好吃的便转身回到马厩。

沙奎尔毕竟年纪还小，挨了打变得有些战战兢兢，见拉莫斯去而复返急忙滚到草料车下面躲了起来。

“嘘——”拉莫斯用安抚伊斯科的方法安抚沙奎尔，见他不再后退后，缓缓蹲下，“你不是畜生，我知道你是谁，我也知道你从哪里来，我和你一样，我们来自同样的地方。只要你在我这儿，我就会帮你。”

沙奎尔喘着粗气，警惕又茫然地盯着拉莫斯。

拉莫斯则将自己的手帕递出去，轻轻地给他擦了擦嘴角崩裂的血渍。

沙奎尔缓缓放松了警惕，伸手接过那手帕。

“杰拉德想带你走、我想帮助你，这一切都是因为你的父亲。我们与他曾是朋友。但现在你父亲已经死了。我和杰拉德不一样，回忆对我来说并不代表什么，杰拉德对你父亲的承诺于我更是一纸空谈，所以如果你再背叛他，我会亲自杀了你。”

一时间，沙奎尔被这温柔的威胁吓到忘记喘息。

但也只是一瞬间，拉莫斯便又换回平时的腔调，拄着沉木锡杖站起来，“我去给你准备草垫和食物。”

望着拉莫斯一瘸一拐的背影，沙奎尔觉得他比心中藏不住事的皮克可怕多了。

14.  
“那是宗教法庭，你不该相信他们。”拉莫斯为两人斟满好酒，走向皮克。

皮克靠在柱子上有些精疲力尽，“但我别无选择。”

“你有，我可以送你走，只要你愿意，今晚就可以。”

皮克却犹豫了，他已经厌倦了逃亡，他想要结束这一切，他还想光明正大地去看望法布雷加斯。

“想想你的房子，他们把它烧了，如果你留在这里，他们迟早也会这么对你。”

皮克沉思着走回房间，拉莫斯没有去追。

15.  
半夜，拉莫斯又做了噩梦，他梦见自己被拴在柱子上，脚下是堆积的柴火，旁边已经有和他同样被绑起来的人被先一步点燃了。随即他便看到自己脚下的烈火腾地蹿了起来，灼肤之痛令他又一次惊醒了。

而皮克却久久无法入睡，他仿佛看见一个身影从半阖着的门扉中钻了进来，缓缓逼近令他看清了那兜帽下的枯骨面容，皮克清醒地认识到自己并没有睡着，眼前所见的死神也并不是梦魇，但他不知道那是什么，他只能拼命眨眼企图阻止它的靠近。转瞬间，那句行走的骨架便消失了。

16.  
一宿没睡的皮克天还没亮就踹醒了沙奎尔，前日他同巴托梅乌去看的那具尸体在巴托梅乌的力争之下，家属终于同意让他们解剖，于是一大早皮克便叫沙奎尔推着草料车前往伊涅斯塔的宅邸。

伊涅斯塔给了皮克一个大大的拥抱。伊涅斯塔比皮克早几年加入无敌舰队，但皮克身份尊贵又战功卓越因此晋升比一般人都快，不少人眼红觉得他是靠着家族荣光，只有伊涅斯塔知道自己私底下为皮克处理过多少伤口。

“我需要你帮我验一具尸体。”

“这可不行，我可不想被宗教法庭烧死。”

“这次不会。”皮克看向窗外站着的沙奎尔和他身旁推车中的尸体。

“这不是阿拉贡内斯？”

“你认识他？”

“城中最大染厂就是他开的，塞斯克和他更熟。”提起塞斯克，伊涅斯塔突然意识到，“你见过他了吗？”

“还没有。”皮克没有提起那天他不知不觉就走到法布雷加斯家门口的事。

“你在发现尸体的地方没有发现血迹是因为有人已经将血放干净了，凶器应该是一根尖头的长棍，从后庭一直穿出肩膀。”

“他手脚上的伤口是？”

“圣痕？”所谓圣痕，就是耶稣受难时，双手双脚被钉在十字架上留下的伤口，眼下的尸体的双手双脚也有被钉过的痕迹，结合他的死因，不难让人联想到尸体生前被摆成了何种姿势。

“能将尸体摆成那样，还能将十字架立起来，应该是两个人？”

“或者是拥有两个人力量的怪物。”

17.  
莫拉塔提出的动议被佩雷斯驳回了。

拉莫斯贿赂了市政厅内提供服务的文官，令他可以在窗前旁听，莫拉塔按照他的指使一步步劝说着市长和众位议员，只要开放港口商人就会提供资金支持他们抗击疫情，也能避免加的斯取代他们重要港口的地位。

“源源不断的黄金正从美洲流进我们的城市。”

“但如果不封锁城市，黄金来了又有什么用呢？使我们成为最富有的死人吗？”佩雷斯的家人都死于更早之前的瘟疫，因此他格外重视此次疫情。

他的话也更能说服那些养尊处优的贵族老爷——他们已经足够有钱，因此只注重能不能活着花掉它们。

拉莫斯知道这次是他输了，于是连投票表决的结果都没有等，就径自走出了市政厅。

那个小鬼果然是个灾星，谁碰到谁倒霉。

但拉莫斯并不是一个自怨自艾的人，他已经想好了如何说服佩雷斯。

18.  
皮克带着沙奎尔前往阿拉贡内斯的工厂，得到了一些线索，一些诡异的线索，怪力乱神：那些愚昧的工人觉得是只巨大的黑色长毛怪兽杀死了他们的老爷。

“起码‘巨大’这一点同我们之前得到的线索符合上了。”

沙奎尔自小流浪，有个十分不好的习惯就是喜欢乱翻别人的柜子，“杰拉德！”他从阿拉贡内斯的柜子中发现了女性的衣服，而他的夫人早已过世多年。

“请问令尊是否有情妇？”

小阿拉贡内斯一脸欲言又止，最终不得不承认确有此人，但从父亲失踪那天他们就去她家找过了，她也失踪好几天了。

线索到这里似乎又断了。皮克要了那个女人的姓名便遣沙奎尔回去了，而他自己终于在这么多天以后找到了合理的理由前去会见法布雷加斯。

20.  
拉莫斯拦住了佩雷斯的马车，“我听说您的仓库遇到了些麻烦。”因为佩雷斯储藏的小麦过期被人误食而产生了食物中毒的事件，加的斯城才借题发挥，认为深居内陆只靠瓜达基维尔河连通大西洋的塞维利亚城并不具备天生港口的资质，河道日渐变窄，船只排队一进一出港口都是时间，这次小麦变质就是一个警醒。

对于仓库这件事，佩雷斯自然心有余悸，“这是全港口最好的仓库的证明文件和免税文书。”拉莫斯就是藉由次点想要攻破佩雷斯的防线。

“我不会改变我的投票，拉莫斯先生。我并不需要。”佩雷斯却很坚定地拒绝了他。

“那么您需要什么呢？您要什么我都可以满足。”

“什么都不需要，我经历过黑死病，我知道再多的黄金都无法换回我的家人。”佩雷斯解下颈间的丝巾，露出丑陋的伤痕。

至此，拉莫斯才意识到佩雷斯为何无法说服，只能讪讪地道歉。

但随着他敛目低眉的动作令他看清了佩雷斯马车轮毂上的徽记。他似乎在哪里见过。

21.  
皮克没在法布雷加斯家找到他，反倒是被管家告知他在范·佩西家——那里的画室更大，皮克觉得那可真是一个好理由。

皮克知道法布雷加斯从小就喜欢绘画，参军时也不忘随手画下所见所闻，当他们定居塞维利亚后，他通知了他的父亲，将他在巴塞罗那的整间画室都搬了过来，后来经由自己结识了欣赏他绘画的范·佩西后，更是被范·佩西资助开了画展，从此署名“弗朗西斯科·法布雷加斯”的画风靡欧洲，千金难寻。

他记得拉莫斯家就有一幅——那是身份的象征——但也仅有一幅，法布雷加斯看拉莫斯不顺眼很久，拉莫斯也不愿意自讨没趣。

“杰里！”法布雷加斯得了范·佩西家管家范德法特的通报，连绘画时穿的围裙都没有脱，便跑了出来，激动地给了他一个小熊抱树。

“你怎么回来了？你什么时候回来的？现在住在哪里？”法布雷加斯连珠炮似地问他，皮克却贪婪地盯着他的脸，仿佛什么都没听见。

“问你呢！”法布雷加斯絮絮说着，过了好久才发现皮克毫无反应。

“嗯？啊，画的真好。她是谁？”皮克回过神来时他们已经站在了法布雷加斯的画室中，皮克随意地指着面前未完成的画稿中的女模特。

“谁也不是。”法布雷加斯垂下端着酒杯的手，舔了舔嘴唇有些犹豫地看着皮克，“你人是回来了，但眼中却还带着忧郁，杰里，你的心还在海上吗？”

皮克则夺过那杯酒一饮而尽。

他的心在哪里他自己都不知道。自从那失败的最后一战，他的士兵、舰船损失惨重，他的舰队也因此遭到解散，他和他的同僚都被迫上岸退伍、背井离乡定居塞维利亚，他的心就一直漂泊不定。

拉莫斯劝众人留在这个新兴的港口城市，他心不在焉地答应了，却又在一切看似可以重新开始的时候舍下众人到处游历。游历过程中他却依旧提不起兴致，直到结识了范·佩西。他们都喜欢马球，都喜欢看书，都对欧洲的政局有着深深的担忧和浓浓的不满，他们一拍即合，由皮克当向导和翻译，带范·佩西游览西班牙。

他们将塞维利亚作为西班牙的最后一站，从这里，范·佩西可以选择继续出海前往新大陆，或者是乘船回到暂居的英格兰。然而他们谁也没有想到，范·佩西哪个都没有选，而是选择留在塞维利亚。皮克更没有想到的是，从小一起长大的法布雷加斯竟然会违反教义倾心于范·佩西。

而此时此刻，皮克同样惊讶于自己并没有自己想象中的那么想念法布雷加斯，他将他搂进怀里的时候，胸口空洞洞的感觉依旧还在，冷风依旧飕飕地灌进他的身体，他想他今夜依旧还会睡不着。

那场战役带走了本该活着的人的生命，本该死去的他却活了下来。


	4. Chapter 4

22.  
第二日，拉莫斯接到酒馆老板的传话，说彻夜未归的皮克在他那里，于是拉莫斯拿上钱，拄着他那金贵的拐杖，穿得整整齐齐地去贫民酒馆接人。

白日里的酒馆倒没有晚上那么乱，阳光将一切都照得金灿灿又懒洋洋的。

“还清欠款他才能跟你走。”酒馆老板一看拉莫斯的装束就知道他是只肥羊。

“他欠了你多少钱？”

“三十个金币。”老板顿了一顿，生怕自己狮子大开口吓到这金主，急忙又补了一句，“他整晚都在喝，还请了半个酒馆的人，非说自己是什么无敌舰长……”

拉莫斯掏出钱袋数也没数就不耐烦地扔给老板，打断了他对皮克身份的嘲笑。

但当他走近皮克的时候，脸上的不耐便都消失了，只剩一口叹息，颓废的皮克恰好在此时抬头，看到拉莫斯一时竟然不知道自己身在何处，还以为是当年同哈维他们拼酒宿醉错过了晨练，拉莫斯来找他时的光景，于是抱歉又羞愧地冲拉莫斯笑了笑。

拉莫斯低头看向整个被阳光笼罩住的皮克正在冲他笑，不由得也跟着他笑了起来。

但随即拉莫斯发现皮克连鞋都不知道丢在了哪里，一双赤足满是泥渍。

皮克也就在这个时候明白了自己到底身在何处，到底为何狼狈如斯，一瞬间脆弱袭来，令他红了眼眶，“快，快带我离开这里，求你。”

“你多久没有睡着觉了？”马车中，皮克倚靠在车框上，拉莫斯端坐在他的对面。

“几个月吧，不记得了。”

拉莫斯看着疲惫不堪的皮克说不出话。

“我的印刷机呢？”皮克没头没脑地突然问道。

“不清楚，大概一起被他们掠走了。怎么突然问起这个？”

“我查的那个案子，有人用我的印刷机印了这个，很可疑。”

拉莫斯接过皮克递过来的纸，上面印着受难的耶稣像，但又好像并不是耶稣像，下面印着“E.V.V”的字样。拉莫斯不太明白那其中的含义，但他并没有多问只是点了点头，“我帮你查查。”

皮克收回那张从阿拉贡内斯工厂里偷偷摸出来的传单，无精打采地继续靠在车厢里。

“伊涅斯塔怎么说？”拉莫斯最终还是没忍住张口问道，他知道皮克和沙奎尔去找过伊涅斯塔了。

“他也不明白E.V.V的含义。”

“我是问你的失眠，他怎么说。”拉莫斯并不关心其他的。

皮克抬起那双缺乏休息而变得黯淡的蓝眸瞥了一眼拉莫斯，“……我并没有告诉他。”

拉莫斯皱起眉，刚想说些什么，马车便停在了他的宅邸门口。

门口还站个令人生厌的家伙。

“鼹鼠男，学会骑马了？”拉莫斯先行下车，将巴托梅乌派来的士兵队长阿尔巴挡住。

阿尔巴却不在乎拉莫斯对他晚于其他人学会骑马这件事的讽刺，踮起脚向拉莫斯身后看，“皮克，你得和我们走一趟，又发现了一具尸体。”

拉莫斯只得吩咐闻声跑出来的沙奎尔给皮克找双鞋然后陪着他去。

23.  
这次阿尔巴他们在河边发现的女尸裹在圣母玛利亚像的披饰中，肩部也有和阿拉贡内斯一样的血窟窿，应该是同一凶手所为，四周没有目击者，女尸的手中指甲中还缠着一缕非人的毛发。阿尔巴认识这名女死者，于是又带皮克和沙奎尔前往这位女死者的家中。

“她是私船赞布罗塔的女儿，平时喜欢赌钱，不知道是不是和那有关系。”

尽管皮克觉得那些赌徒为了让人还钱不会用这种夸张的手段，但还是决定稍后去查一下。皮克在赞布罗塔宅邸楼梯最显著的地方看到了法布雷加斯的画，女仆说那画得正是赞布罗塔父女，而正在出海的可怜父亲此时连女儿死了都不知道。他们在女士的房间里又发现了同样出自他印刷机的传单，这次画中出现的正是怀抱圣婴的圣母，身披圣洁的披肩，如同赞布罗塔女士死时一样。

“杰拉德！”沙奎尔再次从箱子中翻出了些东西，“她在作弊。”沙奎尔熟悉那些下九流的东西，一眼便从他找到的纸牌中看出端倪。

“会不会是她与那位染厂老板一起参与了赌博抽老千被人记恨？”沙奎尔提出自己的想法。

“那就要看看她的债主如何说了。”

这一天接下来的时间里，他们又去了第一位死者情妇的姐姐家，但除了发现姐姐一家都得了黑死病命不久矣、家中不乏与茅屋不相符的贵重饰品等没用的信息外一无所获。

24.  
拉莫斯有一些小伙伴，所做的事被发现就会被烧死的那种。

“想来那些梦也不是无端而来，我做的那些事，哪一件不会将我送上火刑架？”拉莫斯看着远处自己的管家马尔科正执着匕首抵住佩雷斯亲信的脖子不让他发出声音，而佩雷斯的马车就在一旁，里面还发出男人的呻吟。

拉莫斯为他接下来要做的是感到羞愧——其实没有，但他认为换做其他人应该会想要提前忏悔，于是他空手在面前比了个十字后亲吻了自己的食指，然后走向那马车。

车中的黑发青年立刻就逃了，只留下慌忙遮住自己下体的佩雷斯。

拉莫斯端坐进佩雷斯的车厢，若有似无地审视佩雷斯狼狈的样子，无声提醒着佩雷斯的罪行。

“你知道为什么你们被称作飞蛾*吗？”

听出拉莫斯的话外之音，佩雷斯的表情愈发凝重，恶狠狠地盯着拉莫斯。

拉莫斯却不再看他，而是以一种迷恋的眼神注视着车顶悬挂的烛火，“火焰……吸引着飞蛾，它的光诱使飞蛾一圈圈飞舞，一点点靠近，就像在跳一支舞；它的热温暖飞蛾，使它沦陷其中，并想要汲取更多。第一轮的靠近，飞蛾只小心翼翼地在火焰四周飞舞，有一只翅膀被灼烧，但是火焰的诱惑实在太大了……”

火焰中，是即将坍塌的断壁残垣和他昏厥的长官。

“它只能再次靠近，无法抗拒。这是它的天性。”

拉莫斯下意识地捏了捏自己不好的那条腿，然后伸出手去触碰那烛台中的火苗，“第二轮的靠近，飞蛾飞得很近，以至于全身都被烧尽，消失无踪。”

火焰中，是高高立起的行刑台和狼狈不堪的自己。

拉莫斯收回温柔的目光，肃穆又危险地看向佩雷斯：“你来决定，是想被烧尽，还是想保全。”

佩雷斯知道自己别无选择。

拉莫斯同样知道：“我可以帮你保全自己。”

25.  
“商人工会同意承担所有瘟疫带来的费用……”莫拉塔最近身体虚弱，时常会像此时一样莫名地大汗淋漓，“我们保证能够控制住疫情，而不必关闭港口。”说完他就立刻坐下了，腋下有些痛，呼吸更加不畅，他几乎都听不到市长再次唱票的声音以及在佩雷斯倒戈后超过半数通过的结果。

直到所有人都围上来关心地解开他的衣领看到他颈侧的脓包又一哄而散。

“黑死病，是黑死病，快走，快离他远点！”

26.  
杰拉德·皮克端详着手中的两张纸，那都是出自他的印刷机，范·佩西投资给他置办的印刷机，为的是皮克能在印刷书籍的空暇帮他印制新教圣经。

范·佩西是个新教教徒，被人举报遭通缉的却是皮克。

而眼下这两起命案又都与那台印刷机有关更或者和新教有关，不由得让皮克怀疑范·佩西的死是否也有什么蹊跷。

“听说您在找我？”就在此时，他的对面坐下来一个尖嘴猴腮的男人。

“听说赞布罗塔欠你很多钱？”

“曾经。她已经都还清了。怎么？她也欠了你们的钱？”

“她死了。”

“喂，你们不会以为是我杀了她吧，尽管我本可以这么做，但她已经把钱还给我了，用这种硬币。”

沙奎尔看不出那人手中的硬币有什么蹊跷。皮克则拿过来仔仔细细地检查，花纹、硬度都和通用的银币一样。

“来，给我。”那人用烤鱼配菜中的柠檬挤在硬币上然后用手揉开给皮克看，“它一点银都不含，如果含银，这样做就会变黑，这点我还是懂得。”

皮克意识到，这是假币，制作足以以假乱真的假币。

“我可能并不是唯一一个被她这样糊弄的人，她若因此惹来麻烦被人杀了，也是活该。这钱你留着吧，在这里随便点点儿什么，这里的人看不出来的，就当是死人请客了。”

27.  
皮克他们回来的时候，拉莫斯又穿得整整齐齐准备出门，深玫红色的南瓜短裤下的黑色紧身袜将他的腿绷得又直又细，若是端端站着，没人能看出他的腿有残疾。

“干什么去？”

“赚钱养你。”拉莫斯半开玩笑地回他，“哦对了，你的印刷机找到了，我怕打草惊蛇，就没叫他们直接搬来，一会儿会有个掌灯男孩过来带你去，由你定夺。”

皮克点了点头，他想起拉莫斯做他副官的时候也是把万事都安排妥当却从来都把决定权保留给他，一时脱口而出：“瘟疫已经蔓延进城了，你出门多注意点。”

拉莫斯微微一顿，定定看着皮克，将皮克看得都有些不好意思了。

“怎么了？”

拉莫斯却微微摇摇头，什么都没有说便转身离开。

28.  
“我需要一份纯血证明书。”拉莫斯站在他的两位“老朋友”面前，莫拉塔活不了几日了。

“给谁？”

“给我。”面对两位巨贾老朋友的疑惑拉莫斯解释道，“我并非贵族，将来会有人问起。”

“谁会问起？”

“市政府的人。莫拉塔死了，你们会需要一个替代者安插在那。”

坐在阴影中的两人互相对视了一下，算是默许。接着他们把需要莫拉塔签字的文书递给拉莫斯，“你觉得让他签这个需要多少钱？”

拉莫斯看了看那些通商条款和瘟疫控制计划，皱了皱眉头，“我想他需要的不是钱。”

人之将死，或许会意识到有东西比钱更重要。

得到两位老朋友的指示，拉莫斯来到莫拉塔的家中——听从了皮克的劝告，他戴上了鸟嘴面具来阻挡瘟疫的侵袭。

莫拉塔被病痛折磨得虚弱无比，却在看到拉莫斯的时候激动起来，口中嘟囔着什么。

“来把这最后一份签了，我的朋友。”

“我不会签的……我后悔这一切……”如果没有听信拉莫斯的话，他或许不会罹患瘟疫。

“后悔什么？你没有做错任何事。”

“我有错，你也有。”

“人们都在挨饿，他们总会一死，死于黑死病或者饥饿。很快他们就会因为对死亡的恐惧而变得无所畏惧。开始抢劫富人，抢劫你这样的人。很快瘟疫也会蔓延到这里，你这如同宫殿般漂亮的房子里，甚至你的仆人都会开始洗劫你的东西，终结你的记忆，终结你家族的记忆，终结这几个世纪的历史，甚至让它彻底消失。”拉莫斯摊开手掌又收紧，“就像这样，一瞬间，所有的东西都会消失，包括你的悔恨，最终被世人遗忘。”

拉莫斯在那场差点烧死皮克的火灾中清晰地意识到了一件事情，那就是人类最终会死两次，一次是肉体的死亡，一次是他所有存在过的痕迹都被人遗忘，彻底从世间消失。因此将死之人或许不再在乎金钱、不再在乎情欲，却不会希望自己的肉体死亡之后立刻就被人再抹杀一次。

“我可以保护这些，你的房子，你的家族，你在你家人中的记忆，直到一切都过去。”

带着鸟嘴面具的死神最终说道：“只要你把这个签了。”

29.  
掌灯男孩这次很乖，并没有中途暗算皮克他们，而是将他们带进城中一处贫民占据的荒废建筑中，七拐八拐地来到一个向下同行的楼梯前，死活不再下去，“科斯塔老爷说你们要找的东西就在下面。”说完就跑了。

皮克却暗哂，科斯塔算哪门子老爷。

他们小心翼翼地步下楼梯，封闭的环境中弥漫着油墨的味道，沙奎尔从没闻过那种味道，以为是瘟疫，急忙掩住口鼻。皮克却对这味道熟悉得不能再熟悉。

往事掺杂着幻觉突然向皮克袭来，三次失败的远征、法布雷加斯画中的凯旋、爱说脏话的鹦鹉、一场大胜却并没有让他开心的马球赛、被突然查抄的印厂、如假似幻的火灾，一幕幕浮现在皮克面前，将他击退了半步撞到沙奎尔。

“皮克老爷？”沙奎尔连忙扶住他。

皮克只感觉一阵头晕目眩，脑中画面定格在他也难以分辨真假的一幕：布满同僚尸骨的甲板，在狂风大作的海上飘摇。

“皮克老爷？”沙奎尔扶着皮克坐下。

皮克这才缓缓地抬起头，他看到不少印好的传单被晾在绳子上，其中正好有他手中在死者家中发现的两页。

还有两页。

“Reivax……雷瓦克斯？”

“什么？”沙奎尔听不清皮克的呢喃，想要凑近就听见房间尽头传来一阵异响。

皮克先一步蹿起来抽出腰间佩剑，“出来！雷瓦克斯！”

躲在屏风后面的人战战巍巍地走了出来，还不停地咳嗽，而里间又蹿出来一位妇人，大喊着：“别伤害他，他病很久了，但不是黑死病。”

皮克看着眼前孱弱的老头也不像一位可以著书立说的新教领袖——几年前皮克就在帮范·佩西印新教圣经的时候见识过这个名字，所有的言论都是出自这个人之口，却没人——起码皮克不知道那人的真实身份——即使不知道，他也不认为会是眼前这个惊惶不已的家伙。

“这些都是你印的？”

“是……是……”

“印刷机哪来的？”

“是一位老爷给我的，他付我钱，让我在这里印。”

“印的都是什么？”

“小，小的不识字。”操作活字印刷机只需要按照图样将文字找出来排好，确实不需要会认字。

“那位老爷叫什么？”

“小，小的不知道。”

皮克拿起桌上的传单，他想起来了，这是雷瓦克斯的四项真理，E.V.V的含义正是其中之一：生命的真理（Ex Veritate Vita），对应十字架上的耶稣，他是上帝和人类之间唯一的中间人——“唯独耶稣。”

“阿拉贡内斯，他和基督一样手脚都被穿孔了，钉在十字架上。”

“唯独信心。”

“赞布罗塔，天使告知，圣母听信。”

“唯独恩典。”

“人类只能靠上帝的恩典获得救赎。”画面上无头的约翰试图奉献自己拯救人类——这预示着下一位受害者的死状吗？

“唯独圣经。”

“这封面——”皮克意识到那正是他被捕前正在印的“圣经”封面。

30.  
皮克跌跌撞撞地来到法布雷加斯家，法布雷加斯已经要就寝，换上了宽松的睡袍，皮克拉起他的手时法布雷加斯还关切地问他怎么了，为什么脸这么黑。

“只有一样东西能把一个男人从自身的黑暗中解救出来。”皮克的脑子发懵，他看着法布雷加斯，“那就是爱人。”

“如果有什么值得让人活下去的理由，那就是欣赏美人。”皮克撩起法布雷加斯的卷发，却被法布雷加斯生气地按住手。

“杰拉德，我不是你的那些妓女，况且如果我是女人，我现在应该在为你最好的朋友服丧。”

法布雷加斯冰冷的的目光和刺骨的话语浇熄了皮克所有的无明业火，他突然清醒过来自己在做些什么傻事。

与此同时他也意识到法布雷加斯再一次毫无转圜地拒绝了他。

他落荒而逃，意识里最后一个声音是拉莫斯的惊呼。


	5. Chapter 5

31.  
“马尔科！沙奎尔！快来人！”拉莫斯听见有什么重物坠地的声音，以为家里进了贼，只身着睡衣手中拿着火枪下楼查探，却借着手中微弱的烛光看到皮克躺在地上，与他记忆深处最可怕的一幕重合，瞬间失了方寸大喊出声。

他不再顾及自己的形象，就穿着睡衣带着人马冲进伊涅斯塔的宅子，将已经进入梦乡的众人吵醒，伊涅斯塔见到他十分愤怒，却在看见他身后被众人抬着的皮克后急忙将人放进去。拉莫斯关切地看着皮克被抬进屋，自己也想跟去，却被伊涅斯塔挡在门外，“这个家不欢迎你。”

拉莫斯伤心地看向昔日好友，伊涅斯塔却转身进屋，重重地将诊疗室的门摔阖。

32.  
拉莫斯最喜欢海上风平浪静阳光明媚的时候，每当这个时候他的心就像徘徊在船周的海鸥一样欢欣雀跃。此时就算皮克再怎么刁难，让他们在出操的时候做出各种高难动作，他都不会生气。

不过这不代表他不会报复。

比如趁皮克夜间巡逻的时候，在更高一层的甲板上冲他尿尿，然后在他跑上来发火之前像只猴子一样从船舷外侧翻回寝室。

皮克被水浇醒，眼前的伊涅斯塔正用奇怪的器具在他眼前晃来晃去。

“放心，不会烧掉你的胡子。”伊涅斯塔戴着眼镜，凑近观察皮克的眼睛，“睁大一点，尽量不要眨。”

皮克太久没有过深眠，双眼赤红充血，原本清澈湛蓝的虹膜都变得浑浊黯淡。

“你到底多久没有睡觉了。”

“几个月吧。”

“我想，发生了一些不该发生的事，在这里。”伊涅斯塔指了指皮克的脑子。

皮克叹了口气，不知道说出来伊涅斯塔会不会相信，“我，总能看见一些只有我才能看到的事。”

伊涅斯塔上下打量着皮克的脸，“杰拉德，你被自己的忧郁捕获了，那不是你的错。”

“但我总能看到他们，比利亚……普伊……我知道他们已经不存在了，但……”

“听着，杰里，你看到的并不是恶魔或者鬼魂，而是你自己的悲伤和无助。或许你现在需要上帝，有了他，一切都会变得容易一些。”

“不，我曾经那么诚心地侍奉他，但在那惨烈的最后一战时，我的祈求毫无回应。”

一时间整个房间都陷入了忧伤的氛围。

“我怎么才能被治好？”

“我不知道。精神方面的问题对我来说太复杂了。你需要紧紧抓住一样东西，不要放弃。”

皮克不知道自己该抓住什么，他曾经以为自己抓住了，但到头来什么都没有。“我快坚持不下去了……”

“我这有一些罂粟果，但它很危险，你要小心使用。”如果有其他的方法，伊涅斯塔绝不会给皮克这个。

天再次亮起来的时候，皮克终于在摇曳的马车中睡着了。拉莫斯坐在他对面听着他轻微的鼾声不知道在想些什么。

33.  
拉莫斯让卡瓦哈尔四处收购的小麦抵港了，尽管城门已封，但拉莫斯已经不是昔日的拉莫斯，他大摇大摆地走到城门口，自然有人替他开门，一车车的小麦便趁着夜色进入他的仓库。

34.  
“杰拉德·皮克！你怎么敢！”弗朗西斯科·法布雷加斯站在范·佩西的家中，隔着门栏不顾形象地大喊大叫。

“塞斯克，这是罗宾的儿子。”

“你给我滚进来。”法布雷加斯跺了跺脚，转身回到室内。

皮克扬了扬眉毛，他知晓昨夜的行为法布雷加斯可能轻易不会让他再进门，只能出此下策。但他们接下来要说的可能没那么好听，于是他让茫然的沙奎尔先回拉莫斯家了。

“塞斯克，罗宾埋在哪里了？”

“你怎么敢让那个臭小子来这里！”法布雷加斯却揪着方才的话题不放。

“这是他父亲的家，他为什么不能来。”皮克不想将话说绝，他希望法布雷加斯明白他的言下之意。

果然法布雷加斯吃了瘪气鼓鼓地不知道该骂些什么，“我托了些关系葬进圣地——你知道，教会的人非说他是自杀，所以现在我将他暂时安葬在城郊。”

“我需要开棺验尸。”

“杰拉德，你不要太过分。”

“塞斯克，不是你想得那样，我觉得罗宾的死很蹊跷，或许并不是意外。”

法布雷加斯冷静下来，疑惑地看着皮克，以他们从小一起长大的了解，皮克确实不是那种掘坟鞭尸的恶人，况且即使自己不同意，他只需要让那野孩子以继承人的身份同范德法特说一声，便能得到许可。

“告诉你可以，但我也要去。”

皮克点了点头，突然又问起法布雷加斯，“你有没有听说过雷瓦克斯这个名字？”

法布雷加斯说没有。

35.  
皮克在回拉莫斯家时特意换了一条路，他总觉得最近有人跟踪他，这条路恰巧经过一个奴隶市场，看着那些被当做货物一样任人挑选的黑人，皮克突然灵光一闪，第一个被害人阿拉贡内斯染厂的工人曾经提到是一个黑色的巨型怪物，身上还长着长毛，这形容乍一听很荒诞，但眼前不正是这种情况？

穿着原始部落特殊的皮毛衣服、带着可怖的动物牙齿饰物，露出的皮肤黝黑，若是再有那长得格外高大又勇猛的，岂不正是他们一直寻找的凶手？

皮克火急火燎地回到拉莫斯家，问沙奎尔在奴隶市场有没有认识的人，沙奎尔点了点头。

果然，市场上负责给人送水的小孩说，有一个符合他们形容的巨人一个月前被人买走，皮克估算了一下那时间点后没几天范·佩西就遭遇不测，“他被什么人买走了？”

“不知道名字，但是一个雕塑家，因为只有他不害怕乌姆蒂蒂。”

那递水的小男孩摇了摇头，怯生生地问沙奎尔，“我可以走了吗？”

沙奎尔见皮克没什么可问的，便点了点头。

皮克顺着小男孩离开的方向看去，“他为什么这么怕你？”

“因为他曾经想偷我的东西，被我揍个半死。”

皮克哑然，但随即他看到一个长得特别像猴子的人一直在往他们这边看。

“走了，塞尔吉奥说今天有好吃的。”皮克揽过沙奎尔的肩膀，悄声在他耳边说道，“一会儿你回头看看，后面是不是有个把头发梳成了花骨朵的人一直在跟着咱们。”

36.  
经过沙奎尔的打探，塞维利亚城中有一所修道院专门为黑人设立，里面从神父到信徒统统都是黑人，在那所修道院的神父带领下，皮克他们找到了塞维利亚城郊一处他们从未涉足过的区域——一些逃跑的和自由的黑人聚集的地方。

他们在乌姆蒂蒂的家中找到了那些印制的传单，和一根像他们验尸时推测出的凶器样的长棍，还有一件不知道是什么动物皮做的披肩。

房间很小，一眼就能看全，除了他们发现的那些东西，并没有其他的了，皮克悻悻而归，沙奎尔却拉住了他，“你听，好像有什么声音。”

“是鬼！是鬼！乌姆蒂蒂会妖术，每晚都会有鬼来！快跑！快跑！”给他们领路的村民叽叽哇哇地跑掉了，皮克却让沙奎尔屏住呼吸。

“在那！”皮克指着一个堆满了陶罐的矮脚桌子，“有地下室！”

他们搬开桌子，小心翼翼地下到地下室中，用火把一照，里面赫然出现了一位受惊的女子。

“救救我！”

37.  
这位名叫卡门的女士即是阿拉贡内斯那失踪已久的情妇，她的获救为他们提供了新的线索，她当着巴托梅乌主教的面承认了她在阿拉贡内斯家看到过几次他同其他人的新教秘密集会，但阿拉贡内斯并不让她靠得太近，只能听见只言片语：“他们经常谈起一个人，叫什么——雷瓦克斯的。但我从没见过。”

而她也目睹了乌姆蒂蒂将阿拉贡内斯杀害。

“他为什么把你关起来？”

“我不知道，他本该杀了我的。”受惊的卡门有些语无伦次，太久没有见到阳光的她面对主教身后的彩绘玻璃透出的光芒有些畏惧。

“他都同什么人集会？有你认识的吗？”

“嗯，有船长和他的女儿，织厂的老板——但老爷总说他们只是生意上的往来，织厂和染厂，或许并没有什么关系。”卡门想到哪说到哪，却无意间印证了皮克的猜想：范·佩西同他们是一道的，因此他的死可能并不简单。

“还有一位官员，叫——”卡门有些畏惧地看向巴托梅乌，似乎不敢在他面前举报官员。

“没事，我的孩子，大胆地说出来，上帝会保佑你。”

“叫阿尔法罗。是造币局的管事。”

巴托梅乌摇了摇头。

“他可能是下一个受害者。”皮克央了巴托梅乌派阿尔巴同他去阿尔法罗的宅邸，那里似乎遭到了难民的洗劫般凌乱。

“杰拉德！”又是开箱小能手沙奎尔，但这次他惹到了麻烦被吓了一跳。

箱子中静静放置着一颗头颅。

阿尔法罗的头颅，同时也是那第三张传单上圣约翰的头颅。

38.  
深夜，一群因黑死病家破人亡的饥饿难民闯入了市长的家中抢夺食物，被起夜的市长发现，暴民们将他打成重伤，为首的强盗将黑发全部拢在头后绑成一个揪揪，他看着奄奄一息的市长，本要痛下杀手，却看见了市长衣襟中的十字架，似乎想到什么，他凭空比划了个十字后起身离开。


	6. Chapter 6

39.  
“贫困者别无选择，他们刚开始是为了抢劫食物，后来他们发现，也可以占有诸位住所、财产，现在他们想要的是你们的地位。他们发现，他们可以改变秩序，使其反转。”拉莫斯衣冠楚楚地站在议事厅的中央，每说一句话他都会看一个人，他指着在座的一位继续说道，“或许此时您的仆人已经准备好享用原本给您提供的美食，坐在您的床上，炫耀您的姓氏，直到坐上您的位置。”

“只要有我在你说的这一切都不会发生。”市长头上的伤疤还没有痊愈。

拉莫斯微微躬身道，“很抱歉您家发生了那种事，您的家人都还好吧？但您已经看到，他们会做出什么样的事来。”

这提醒了市长那夜的生死一线。他或许并不如他自己所想的那样能够控制住一切。

“他们快要死了，因此无所畏惧，而且他们人数众多，您的军队根本无法抵御。”

“我们可以请求支援。”

“支援？没有人会支援一座黑死病蔓延的城市。没有金子，这里就是一座没有意义的死城。”

“那你打算怎么解决这些暴乱？”

“用它们。”拉莫斯从口袋中捧出一捧小麦。

40.  
皮克与法布雷加斯带着人前往范·佩西临时埋葬的地方，在那里他们挖出来的尸体也同之前发现的一样，肩膀上有个大窟窿，并不是之前众人口中被淹死的模样。

而这也是沙奎尔第一次见到他的父亲。

“我知道是谁，抓住他们！”法布雷加斯双手紧紧抓住皮克的肩膀，咬牙切齿地说道。

41.  
法布雷加斯说范·佩西经常前往一个大宅院却不告诉他他在做些什么，因此他还和范·佩西吵过很多次。

范德法特带着皮克和沙奎尔来到这个大宅院，并且告诉他们，在范·佩西死前的几次集会时，范·佩西的精神都很紧张，并且要求范德法特带着火枪。

皮克意识到他们接近真相了。

“怎么了？”沙奎尔见皮克一直盯着一面供奉着圣母像的墙。

“这祭台。你记不记得那几位死者家里都没有祭台，新教教徒从不设祭台，除非是为了掩盖什么。”

“密道？”沙奎尔急忙上前寻找机关，“这里有字，写的是什么？”

“拉丁文，穿越世间的映像才能获得真相。水，水是世间的映像。”而祭台下方的绘画正是海底的世界，皮克觉得机关一定就在这祭台附近。

但他们找了许久，把祭台每一寸都摸过了，依旧什么都没有。

沙奎尔泄气地四处转悠，“我再去别的地方看看。”

结果话还没说完，沙奎尔就被人放倒了，而袭击者下一个目标就是举起大刀砍向猝不及防的皮克。

只听一声枪响，袭击者却倒在了地上。而惊吓之余，皮克向门外望去，那救了他的人被刺眼的阳光罩住，看不见脸，皮克只在那人转身离开的时候看清了他绑在脑后的小揪揪。

“孩子，你没事吧。”皮克急忙爬起来探查沙奎尔，沙奎尔只是被狠狠捶了肚子，一时爬不起来，但并没有大碍。

皮克紧接着去看那名袭击者，袭击者却被一枪毙命。

42.  
“是个雇佣兵，但请您相信我，教会绝不会用假币雇佣杀手。”巴托梅乌对皮克说道，“而我更加好奇，是谁在暗中保护您。”

“不是您还会是谁呢？”皮克也想不明白。

“我看您最近气色很差，或许您可以考虑回归上帝的怀抱，没有人能够独自承受这么多的痛苦。”巴托梅乌依旧不放弃教诲皮克想让他“改邪归正”，皮克却没再说话。

43.  
“你知道会是谁干的吗？”拉莫斯关切地问着皮克。

皮克依旧没有头绪。

“我可以随时开放港口，而我的船就在外面，我可以帮你逃出城，去美洲，去哪里都行。这是你最后的机会。”拉莫斯低头探身向皮克看去。

皮克抬眼，那湛蓝的双眸恢复了些许当年的风采，也令拉莫斯看到其中的坚定：他不想走。

“你到底想要什么？”

“真相。”

“现在有人要杀你！你还在乎什么真相？别天真了，要是你死了真相又有什么用呢？”

这个问题皮克无法回答，他只是不想再逃了。

拉莫斯站得有点累，他靠在高桌的一角，半坐在上面，探身苦口婆心地劝慰，“杰拉德，听我的话，离开这儿吧。”

“然后继续逃亡吗？”

“是继续活下去啊！这里什么都没有，杰拉德。”

“是你一开始非要留在这里。”如果没有拉莫斯的提议，或许他的朋友们都会和他回到巴塞罗那，或许自己也不会远行，就不会认识范·佩西，范·佩西就不会死在离家乡那么远的地方。

“……”

“如果这里什么都没有，那也不会有人记得你。你的王宫，你的宝藏，包括你的名字。”

“……”拉莫斯艰难地眨了眨眼睛，他从没想过他那么刻意掩藏的目的那么轻易就被皮克看穿，他也从没想过自己最怕的事情就是被人遗忘，被皮克遗忘。

直到皮克离开，拉莫斯都没有想出该如何作答。

44.  
市政府的卫兵来勒令范·佩西的纺织厂停工，因为它没了主人，一直帮忙主事的法布雷加斯并没有合法的继承权，他据理力争，甚至差点和卫兵头子打起来，范德法特阻止了他。

悄声提醒他其实他可以找人帮忙。

45.  
半夜，皮克举着火把同沙奎尔再一次回到那个无主的宅子，既然有人在这里袭击他们，那么就代表这里最接近真相。

“水是世界的映像，水，水，水……”沙奎尔在四处找着“水”，甚至不放过墙上的拼砖画。

“啊水！”沙奎尔兴奋地扑向一座室内喷泉，“杰拉德，会不会是这个！”

他们在喷泉的四周到处摸索，最终在喷泉基座的下方找到了可以转动的旋钮。喷泉开始移动，露出下方的入口。

“等会。”沙奎尔一马当先地想要冲下去，皮克却拉住了他，示意他跟在身后。

突然，黑暗中传来诡异的呼吸声，很熟悉，沙奎尔灵光一闪，正是陪他睡了好几天的马的呼吸声，借着火把的光他看见了一匹白色的马立在甬道中。

“它怎么了？”沙奎尔注意到马的眼睛和别的马不太一样。

“是一匹瞎马，正好在黑暗中不需要眼睛，骑上去，看看它能带我们去哪。”

沙奎尔骑着马走在前面，皮克举着火把跟在后面。

那白色的骏马如同黑暗中的闪电，带着他们在迷宫般的地下城里穿来穿去，直到他们看见了前方的火光，而那匹马正巧也悄然停下了。

通道的尽头有个梯子，皮克的手有些颤抖，他即将揭开全部事情的真相，揪出那个杀害了他好友的凶手，还自己自由，他却又有些迟疑，生怕揭开头顶的窖盖出现在他面前的却是满甲板的尸骨。

沙奎尔却不顾他脑子里的百转千回，激动地率先爬了上去。

皮克等了一会儿沙奎尔都没有出声，怕他出事，鼓起勇气也爬了上去，却看见沙奎尔傻傻站在那里，挡住了他的视线。

当他终于爬上来错开沙奎尔的时候，却同他一样愣在原地。

出现在他们面前的，正是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。


	7. Chapter 7

46.  
巴托梅乌在一份文书上签上自己的名字，“阿尔巴刚才在港口查抄了阿拉贡内斯染坊出口的染料，桶里全是银块。事情很明显了，阿尔法罗作为造币局的管事，他想要制造多少不含银的假币都可以，然后再通过赞布罗塔的船将银块运走，而始作俑者就是利用这次黑死病大赚了一笔，可以提供金钱的拉莫斯，也是化名雷瓦克斯的异教徒。”

“但我还有一件事不明白，为什么他非要杀死他们。”他更不明白为什么拉莫斯要杀死范·佩西，若没有范·佩西的死，自己也不会回塞维利亚，那么或许他的计划就不会被曝光。

“或许是利益不均，更或许是他疯了，利用瘟疫赚钱，后者的可能性更大一点。”巴托梅乌将那文书用火漆封好，递给皮克，“不管怎样，恭喜你重获自由。”

但皮克仍旧觉得哪里不对。

47.  
拉莫斯、赞布罗塔、卡瓦哈尔还有为拉莫斯提供纯血证明的两位“老朋友”皆因疫情期间敛财、玩忽职守、制造假币和信仰异教被抓，不日将被处以火刑。

皮克买通了守卫，进来监狱想要问清楚，拉莫斯却并不回答有关范·佩西的任何问题，就仿佛他并不知道一样。

皮克一时沉默，甚至有些生气。拉莫斯则趁机偷偷看他，直到他认为他看够了，才敛目坐直，幽幽地说道，“我很高兴，被烧死的人不是你。”

皮克气极，拉莫斯却接着说着，“我将我所有的财产都捐给了王室，这样我死后，那就是王室的财产，他们会派人来保护它的，我不会让发生在你身上的事情再发生一遍，王室会帮我保存我的财产，和我的记忆。”

如果皮克会忘了他，起码还有别人记得。

48.  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯带着高高的罪帽，双手被反缚骑在矮驴背上，随着地势的变化，他的身体也在矮驴身上不停摇摆。这一幕拉莫斯在梦中见过，因此他并不意外周遭围观的贱民会向他投掷着烂菜臭蛋，押送他的卫兵会象征性地喝止骚动的人群，并没有实际的阻拦动作，但他无比庆幸，这一次没有人会扯烂他的耳朵。

阴霭迷雾中，嘶吼喧嚣外，他似乎听见了有只蠢鸟在叫他爸爸。

49.  
皮克飞奔在小巷子中，原本他不想去看行刑，但最后一刻还是按捺不住，却在半路遇上一个熟悉的身影。

他一把将那人按在墙上，手中的匕首也抵在那人颈间。

“刀收起来，您不需要。”

“你为谁工作！”

“是曾经为谁工作。”

“为谁？”

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”

杰拉德·皮克更加想不通，他甚至在听见这个名字的时候大脑有一瞬间的空白。

“有人想杀您，您的朋友付我钱，让我保护您。多亏了他，您才能活到现在。”

沙奎尔红着眼睛看向皮克，不知道此时此刻皮克会作何感想。

“是谁想要杀我？”

“我不知道，但您的朋友还想让我杀一个人。一个女人。”

“谁？”

“叫什么卡门，我不记得名字了，但我找到她的时候她正被宗教法庭的人带走，没几天又放出来了却不知去向。”

皮克似乎捕捉到了什么，“他们为什么要杀她？”

“死人更能保守秘密不是吗？”

50.  
皮克在河边的小茅屋里找到了躲藏的卡门，卡门见到他就有些害怕，“您来做什么？”

“寻求真相。”

“我已经告诉过您了。”

“那就再说一遍。”皮克阴沉着脸过高的身躯挡在门口，并且挡住了唯一的光源，令整个房间都显得无比压抑。“那些凶案，并不是雷瓦克斯做的，对不对。”

卡门不说话。

“我知道你姐姐的事了，她是个女巫，本来应该被宗教法庭烧死，但是有人让主教赦免了他，是你，对不对？你用从阿拉贡内斯那里听到的事情交换你姐姐的性命，是不是？你也从来没被关在地窖里，一切都是在演戏，在引导我发现你们想让我发现的事。”

卡门被皮克狠戾的样子吓到，“如果他知道了，会杀了我的。”

“你已经是死路一条了。”那个暗中保护他的人说得很对，只有死人才能够保守秘密，巴托梅乌不会让卡门活着。

卡门似乎也知晓了这一点，最终放弃抵抗，承认了一切，“您说得都对，那些人都不是雷瓦克斯杀的，一切都是为了让您帮他找出雷瓦克斯，他太害怕他了。”害怕他的理论会动摇世人，害怕他的信徒会推翻教廷，害怕他所说的话才是真理。

因此不惜杀害了四个人，分别按照雷瓦克斯新教圣经上的样子来诱使皮克一步步上钩。

最终达到铲除异己的目的。

51.  
皮克捂着肚子，他气愤地去找巴托梅乌算账，算他谋害范·佩西的帐，算他诬陷拉莫斯的帐，算他设计自己的帐。他想要从后面偷袭他，却被乌姆蒂蒂制服还连捅了他好几刀，这更证实了一切的始作俑者都是巴托梅乌。

“我不会夺走您的生命，因为我答应过您放您自由。所以现在由上帝来决定您的生死。”

他被阿尔巴扔在河边自生自灭，濒死之际，他看到一群掌灯的孩子蹦蹦跳跳地从他身边走过，还扒了他的钱袋。

“呿，晦气。”迭戈·科斯塔还冲他吐了口水。

“伊涅斯塔——”皮克用尽最后的力气揪住科斯塔的一角。

52.  
海盗袭击了一座英属海岛上的村庄，杰拉德·皮克的舰队赶到时那里已经是一片火海。

肆虐的火舌吞噬着无辜百姓的生命，他在一面即将倒塌的残垣断壁下，看见了一位被烧焦的母亲和她怀里的孩子。

他为了救那个孩子，差点死在火海之中。

濒死时感觉浑身是那么冰凉，即便周身都是火焰。他听见有人在叫他，他看见有人替他挡住了砸下来的房梁，他看见那人从瓦砾中站起来，一瘸一拐地走向自己，如同飞蛾般扑向浑身是火的自己。

他不知道他看见的是不是都是真的。

53.  
“杰拉德？杰拉德？”皮克再一次苏醒过来时，分不清他是从哪段濒死的记忆中逃脱出来的，因为每一次在他眼前的人都是伊涅斯塔。

“你终于醒了。”每一次也都是这同样的语气。

“我……”他拉住伊涅斯塔的手，沙哑地问他，“拉莫斯呢？”——就连这句话他也好像问过一遍。

唯一不同的是，这一次伊涅斯塔遗憾地摇了摇头。

54.  
法布雷加斯听从了范德法特的建议，以贵族的身份收养了范·佩西的儿子作为养子，令他有资格继承范·佩西的纺织厂。沙奎尔希望皮克留下来，皮克却觉得这里并没有什么值得留恋。

那个在火海中救过他的命、还会暗中找人保护他、养他的鹦鹉、多次劝他离开、在酒馆接他冲他笑、夜里带他去医院的人已经不在了。

于是法布雷加斯与沙奎尔在港口目送他离开。

“别再打马球了，他不喜欢。”法布雷加斯突然说道。

“嗯？”皮克没有听清，摆渡的小船却已经驶离岸边，他想他也没机会再问了。

“走吧，我们今天要去见一个人。”法布雷加斯揽着沙奎尔的肩膀向岸上走去，“他叫哈维，拼写是Xavier，倒过来就是Reivax，雷瓦克斯。”

55.  
皮克登上大船的时候脚底有些打滑，一旁的水手及时扶了他一下他才不至于跌落水中——这对于一个曾经称霸一方的舰长来说也太过丢人。

“你可真菜。”那个水手揶揄道。

皮克刚想生气，便看见那水手肩膀上立着一只黄蓝鹦鹉，冲他大喊着：“叫爸爸，叫爸爸！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -注：  
> 1.eco：西班牙语回音的意思，同于英语的echo，因为鹦鹉喜欢学人讲话像个回音筒，懒得起名拉莫斯就随口叫了这个。  
> 2.铜门：16世纪塞维利亚监狱有三道门：金门、银门、铜门；各道门的狱卒向附近的囚徒收取相应质地的钱币来获利，由此得名——摘自深影字幕组《黑死病》S01E01字幕。  
> 3.飞蛾：西班牙语mariposa，在西语口语中该词也表示同性恋。  
> 4.最后是哈维救了拉莫斯，巴托梅乌的目的是利用皮克找出新教领袖“雷瓦克斯”，雷瓦克斯的真实身份是谁巴托梅乌一直没能查清楚，于是就根据他所掌握的一些新教教徒，制造了模仿传单图案上的凶杀案，设计让“有天赋”的皮克回来帮他调查并以局外人的身份揭露雷瓦克斯他们制造假币的阴谋（因为有贵族牵扯其中所以只是异教徒这一项罪名不足以判死刑，就像皮克一样还有生的可能，巴托梅乌想赶尽杀绝）。但哈维识破了巴托梅乌的计划，在最后一步时将皮克引去了拉莫斯家。拉莫斯一直在帮他们制造假币是真，不喜欢范·佩西也是真（因为嫉妒他可以和皮克一起打马球而自己只能看着），但拉莫斯确实不知道那些新教徒死于非命的事，也没想到自己会被牵扯进来。


End file.
